


Bad Wolf Salon

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: Rose heard stories about the owner of Bad Wolf Salon.  Now she'd get to meet the Doctor in person.





	Bad Wolf Salon

**Author's Note:**

> Quickie prompt fic from tumblr

Rose had heard stories about the owner of Bad Wolf Salon who was known as the Doctor of style and color. Keisha couldn’t make her appointment so Rose filled in for her. Her jaw dropped at the pinstripe suit wearing guru of all things hair. Slim, foxy and with brown spiked hair she would fantasize about, Rose was putty in his hands. And he did have magic fingers and brown eyes she could stare into for ages. 

An hour and half later, her hair coifed, colored and bouncy, she found herself sharing a glass of wine in the back of the shop with the stylist known only as the Doctor; and promising he would be the only one to touch her hair ever again. With his wild tales of adventure in the hair world and suggestion she join him for his next show, it felt like more than a hair commitment and perhaps an all new adventure through the cosmetology world and beyond.


End file.
